


After Internet War

by XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Kitten, Kitten Key, M/M, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Denial, Smut, cold shower, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX/pseuds/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So What Happened After Internet War With Key And Jjong? Was The Diva Angry Or Not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Internet War

I chuckle walking away from the Minho X Taemin kiss scene.

Now.

Now I'll have to handle Key. I'm dead. How does anybody handle a diva?

I start walking towards the changing room. I notice that I have a hard on. What the fuck? Just thinking about what an angry diva would do got me hard. Aaaaahhhh what is he doing to me?

Suddenly I get pulled into a closet.

It's dark and I can't see a thing. I hear a chuckle. I recognise that laugh.

"Kimbum" I say

The lights flicker on. I see him standing there. I'm shocked. He is wearing nothing but a pair of cat ears.

I feel my hands start twitching. I want to touch him so bad.  
I stretch my hands in an attempt to touch the delicate skin. He slaps my hands away.

"Ah-ah, Jonghyun. You've been a bad boy. You shouldn't have kissed Taemin, baby" He says while pulling a rope from behind him.

"What are you going to do to me, kitten?" I ask.

He suddenly pushes me onto a chair and I sit down while he ties me.

He then straddles my lap and starts touching my chest. (Take in mind he still hasn't changed from his Internet War performance clothes) My already tight jeans become incredibly right to the point that it hurts.

"Oh God Key" I moan when he starts grinding on me.

"What is it baby? What do you want me to do?" He purrs.

"Touch me. Mmmhhhnnn please" I half moan.

"Oh really?" He asks while trailing his hand down to the zipper of my pants......... And then......... I hear a pop. He pulls my jeans off and slowly starts touching me through my briefs that already have a wet spot due to the precum leaking from the tip of my shaft.

"Oh God. Oh goddamn Key!" I pant. Shit. This feels good.

"Why did you kiss Taemin, baby?" He says while pouting.

I try to talk but at that time Key pulls my boxers off. My dick springs to life and hits Key straight to his mouth.

Key doesn't hesitate in taking me into his mouth. Oh God that cavern feels so hot and tight.

He starts slow by sucking at the tip and then licking at the veins popping from underneath the skin.

"Oh ah K-keaaahhh" I try to talk but it ends up in a moaning mess.

I'm close.

He must have known that because he suddenly stops.

"N-no. W-why d-d-did you stop?" I ask panting.

"This is your punishment baby" He says winking at me.

"W-what?" I ask stunned.

"I told you you shouldn't have kissed Taemin, Jonghyun"

He starts dressing and I whine at the loss of skin showing.

When he is fully clothed he starts untying me.

"Bye Oppa" He chuckles and leaves me there.

Alone and Painfully Hard.

Damn I'm going to have to take a cold shower.


End file.
